1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for drawing samples of blood or the like from a test tube by suction into a testing machine for analyzing electrolytes in blood, and for drawing up washings from a washing cup to wash the line leading to the testing machine after the completion of the analysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, in the use of such machines for analyzing electrolytes in blood or the like, a probe has been selectively inserted by hand into a test tube or a washing cup, or the test tube or washing cup has been selectively moved to the place of a probe fixedly mounted on the machine, and then a suction pump has been switched on in order to draw samples or washing into the testing machine.
However, the prior art has such disadvantages that, for example, in the case of the testing of blood, it is necessary to wash the line leading from the probe to the testing machine after every analysis of a sample. Thus, in the case of the analysis of a large number of samples, not only must a probe be repeatedly inserted into and taken out of a test tube and a washing cup while a person confirms the relative location of the test cup and the washing cup, but also, the probe or test tube and washing cup must be continuously held by hand during the suctioning process for every sample and washing drawn up through the probe, thereby increasing the cost of labor in the analytical operation and tiring the person performing such labor.